Tenchi's Choice
by BlackMirror6
Summary: After years of living together, Tenchi finally makes his choice as to who owns his heart. One-Shot


This One-Shot was inspired by a friend of mine. I wish I had her brain… that would be awesome…

Of course you know, I don't own anything I'm writing about. :3

Ffff-

~*Candle Stick*~

He had known his time had come. It was today, the day he would choose. He sat on his branch watching the sun as it rose, the day's promise weighing on his shoulders with the news he would share. All but one would regard the news, his final decision, with distraught denial and a deep sadness. But for the one, it would provide a happiness never before felt. The sun rose slowly over the mountains, accenting the new life of spring in a lovely light. It shone brilliantly over the lake with glittering majesty, and continued its ascension into the sky. But for the time Tenchi sat within his tree, watching the sun begin the day he both longed for and dreaded, it seemed to occur all too quickly.

It was ten o'clock now. Foolishly, Tenchi had announced to all some piece of news… important news, to share with everyone. No surprise two particular individuals would automatically gather the assumption he was about to announce his desire for one of them over the other. So it was, he could delay no longer. The vestige was subtle, however obvious and eagerly met. Quickly he climbed from his perch and henceforth travelled to his home.

"You know you don't have to go through with it…" Said his grandfather, emerging from his home.

It was no secret with him. Tenchi looked to his grandfather for guidance and wisdom, and though he would not tell the specifics of his choice, he did not falter to tell there was one made. Naturally, being his own suggestion, Katsuhito assumed Tenchi would finally announce he and Ayeka be wed. Tenchi's father, on the other hand, was certain it would be Ryoko's hand his son take.

And every girl secretly wished it were she, though took bets on others in the household.

"I know. But I can't put this off any longer. I feel like my heart will wrench from my being if I don't let it out now." Tenchi took in a sigh. "I have to do it. I want to do it."

And that was all that Katsuhito needed to hear. He knew there could be no wrong in Tenchi's decision, for his thoughts were with his heart. Yes, he had helped raise a good young man, and no question, future King of Jurai. His choosing Ayeka put Tenchi as the next Emperor, after all.

"Have you put thought to every consequence? To every outcome that is sure to result from this choice? It is not a decision to be taken lightly, made from the heart or not." Katsuhito warned him.

It seemed as though Tenchi had predicted his grandfather's concern, or he had heard it aloud too many times, as the lad gave a deep sigh in response, followed by a pause. He knew his destiny, his fate, and knew that the woman he chose now would be his forever. The result he knew may be difficult at times, however he could not sacrifice the lifetime of happiness for a few moments of uncertainty.

"I have no doubt." Tenchi said simply, and let it be at that.

"I see. Good luck to you, Tenchi. I will stop by later, once the shock of your choice has ebbed." Katsuhito bid Tenchi farewell, and returned to his shrine. There he would pray for the safety of she who was chosen from she who was not.

Tenchi approached his house with trepidation. He idled down the stair pathway as the sun gently caressed him in its warmth. It seemed to soothe him, his task growing lighter as he let his mind become overtaken by the light. As if thinking it were the last time, Tenchi paused and looked over the mountains and the lake which he did so many times in his life. Proclaiming love… it was not so life-changing, was it? He would certainly see these hills again.

Tenchi's house stood still and quiet, the tension of question, hope, and anxiousness filling from the inside out. It was almost visible, though definitely felt. Inside, a rare quiet filled the air while busy thoughts filled the minds of all six ladies, one father, and one cabbit.

Ayeka sat at the table, dressed in her nicest purple outfit, and brushed her long purple hair while a serene smile formed over her princess face. Her thoughts swarmed around Tenchi, and his sure decision to pick her finally over Ryoko. They would move to Jurai and rule together, living happily together for the rest of eternity. Ayeka finished her thoughts with a sprits of perfume and light blush.

At the couch, Ryoko sat with similar dreams and expectations. Tenchi would walk through that door any moment now, and announce to one and all – especially to that princess – his clear choice; Ryoko for his one true love. Oh, how Ayeka would moan and cry at her success, Ryoko thought. And together, Ryoko and Tenchi would sail hand-in-hand through the cosmos as free space pirates. A knowing chuckle finished Ryoko's thoughts.

Though what the announcement would be had yet been a secret, it could not be more hoped for nor more obvious than what it was. And as Tenchi opened the door, a flutter of ease mounted the tension surrounding one and all. At last, the truth would be made. At last, the arguing and fighting could stop.

Ayeka would get her man.

Ryoko would get her man.

"TENCHI!!" clamored all, jetting for the boy.

This action, Tenchi Musaki knew was imminent. He held up his hands to hold back the group, though it had never worked before. It seemed to do the job today, however. They halted in their steps with eager eyes flashing about Tenchi's own. So anxious, so eager… so ready.

"My news is probably something you have guessed already." Tenchi began, his voice composed and even. Confident.

Ayeka and Ryoko each sported their own knowing smiles.

"I have known each of you for quite some time now, and though I had never dreamed possible, I have indeed, fallen in love." He gazed at each girl.

Mihoshi and Kyone glanced at either Ayeka or Ryoko expectantly. Each had long-since given up on a chance to be with Tenchi, knowing it would end up being either no one, or one of those two. Still, a sliver of hope was hidden within a sanctuary in their minds that they might be that lucky, unthought-of girl.

Sasami had thought of being the one only as a joke, and in fact still did. She prayed for Ayeka as Tenchi stood there, his decision but a breath away.

Washu dared to dream. She would love to experiment more on Tenchi, and if she were the one to whom his heart belonged, she would get every chance. Of course, she would also gain a child from the deal.

Oh, how some dared to dream.

"I want you all to know that I did not come to this decision lightly. Spending crucial time with each and every one of you has formed my heart and solidified my choice. Now, when I tell you who, please respect my choice and do not question me. I have thought long and heard about it, and I know what I want." Tenchi eyed Ayeka and Ryoko, who were standing side-by-side in front of everyone as he said these words.

The last thing he needed was a war.

"And finally… I want to say… that each of you holds a special place in my heart. Please remember that, and know that I will still want to be friends with you." He paused a moment, looking at each girl, then his father. He closed his eyes, took a breath of peace, and finally… finally… spoke.

"Ryo…"

Ryoko tensed and threw a wide smile at her name. Ayeka began to frown in disbelief and dismay.

"-Ohki."

Silence. Ryoko stopped mid-glomp as 'Ohki' was added to the beginning of her name. Was this a new pet name for her? He had never called her that before…

Silence, still.

Mouthes gaped. Stunned silence.

"Meow." Said Ryo-Ohki.

She came forth now, dressed in beautiful attire as she came in grown humanoid form. She had bows in her hair and make-up on her cute little face. She looked so grown up… one would never think she was also a furry little cabbit.

That part of her identity seemed lost forever.

With the grace that a Princess lacked, Ryo-Ohki came to Tenchi's open arms. The pair locked in a gentle hug. For the couple, the moment lasted forever. But all at once, the group let out their protest.

"FFFFF-"

-

"And that, my dear children, is how the Gundam came to be." Said an old man to his swarming grandchildren.

"Now, be off to bed with you. Story time is over." He said, as his grandchildren awed at his marvelous story.

At that, the old man's son gathered his children, and all in the household shuffled off into a warm, dreamy sleep in the peace and quiet of their cozy family home.


End file.
